


Frosting Flavored Kisses

by indevan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Polyamory, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/indevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko's birthday doesn't start out very well but his boyfriends are determined to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosting Flavored Kisses

The day Kuroko turns seventeen is a bad day.  He wakes up to the sound of his mother retching in the toilet.  She’s been sick lately and he isn’t sure if it’s physical.  His father doesn’t say anything, wants to keep him out of the loop, innocent.  He’s in the bedroom with her, in the bathroom probably and so doesn’t see him.  Doesn’t wish him a happy birthday.

Kuroko has never doubted his mother’s love but sometimes he wonders about his father’s.  Sometimes he thinks his father would have been happy to remain childless, having only the love of his wife.  When Kuroko was little and barely more of an extension of his mother, he loved him.  He carried him everywhere like a good luck charm, showing him off to his co-workers at the university.  His father met his mother because he sat down at the table she was already occupying, not realizing she was there.  From then, her weak presence never worked on him again and they were inseparable.  They got married when she found out she was pregnant.

As he grew up, he was no longer his father’s charm.  He was a ghost of a boy who lived in his house.  A house that feels more haunted now with his mother’s depression.

Today, he goes through the motions of getting ready and takes the train to school.  He goes through the motions of note-taking and revision in class.  Kagami tries to talk to him but it kind of blurs into the monotony of his head.  There isn’t practice today because the gym is getting fumigated and so he’s faced with the prospect of going home.

“Kuroko!”

Finally, through the cotton in his head, he hears the voice loud and clear.  He lifts his head at the sound of Kagami’s voice to see him there, hands tucked in his pockets and the lower half of his face buried in the soft fabric of his scarf.  Next to him Aomine stands, holding Nigou in his arms even though the dog is too large to carry these days.

“What?” he asks and blinks blearily.

“‘What’ he says,” Aomine says with a shake of his head. “It’s your birthday, Tetsu!”

Both of them lean down to kiss his cheeks at once and Kuroko’s face flushes and his world fills with light.  They flank him as they walk together.  Aomine lowers Nigou to the ground so he and Kagami can cross their arms behind him to hold Kuroko.  The dog keeps step with them, letting his tongue loll out of his mouth.

“Are we playing street ball?”

Aomine shakes his head.

“We did that last year.”

“And three people is hard to play with,” Kagami adds.

They keep glancing at each other and smiling.  Kuroko is glad for the distraction.  He hasn’t told anyone about what’s going on at home.  He doesn’t want to burden anyone with that, least of all his boyfriends.

“Unless Kise shows up.”

“He’s visiting, uh…” Kagami scratches his head. “What’shisname?”

“Kasamatsu-san.”

“Yeah--he’s visiting him at university because he had a shoot there or something.”

Aomine nods solemnly and takes a pink phone out of his pocket.

“He sent a bunch of texts that are just winking emojis.”

“That’s Momoi-san’s phone.” Kuroko raises his brows.  He’s known for a long time that Aomine and Momoi seem to treat each other’s belongings as their own.  It’s that lifelong, sibling relationship that Kuroko has never really felt.

“Yeah, mine’s dead so I took hers.  Do you know who this is?”

He scrolls down to show a new contact.  Kagami rolls his eyes.

“Stop sneaking through her phone.”

“Mori-chan,” Aomine reads, ignoring him. “Whoa, this is steamy.”

Kuroko wonders if, at some level, they know that something is going on at home.  He isn’t too foolish to think that they’re completely oblivious.  They’re distracting him, maybe.

“Aah!  Dick pic!”

He nearly drops the phone and shoves it hastily back in his pocket.

“That’s what you get for snooping,” Kagami says with a smirk.

Aomine grinds a knuckle into his side and he jerks, taking Kuroko with him.  It’s hard to walk like this--and harder with a dog.

“So what are we doing?” Kuroko asks.

They just smile at each other, conspiring.  It’s times like these that he wishes that the two of them were still at least a little antagonistic towards each other.  But almost a year of dating has led them to cohabitate most nicely.  Kuroko would have thought that their similar yet contrasting personalities would clash but sometimes they’re perfectly in sync.  He looks down at Nigou and even the dog looks shifty.

Unsurprisingly, their destination is Kagami’s house.  It’s become a place for the three of them to be in peace.  Kuroko because he never let anyone come to his house and Aomine because he says he’s sick of one of his moms coming in every few minutes to see if they want anything.  Kuroko doesn’t know anything about Kagami’s parents but he envies Aomine’s.  His mothers really care about him more than anything--he can tell.

Once inside, Nigou bounds into his pet bed and curls up, happy to be in a place he can call home.  Kagami’s fear of dogs hasn’t gone away but he’s made an exception at least.

They dump their bags and put their shoes in the cubbies and then they’re on the couch.  Aomine’s hands are already roaming but Kagami smacks him down.

“Bad,” he says, a smile tugging on his lips. “It’s up to Kuroko.”

He isn’t in the mood to do anything so he just curls up between them, content.

“Kagami made you a cake,” Aomine says.  His finger strokes just behind his ear and Kuroko nuzzles deeper into Kagami’s arm.

“White cake with vanilla Italian buttercream,” Kagami continues. “Your favorite.”

He smiles.  Right now he can’t think of anything he wants to do other than curl up between his boys.

“I know things aren’t going good right now…”

Kuroko stills.  So his suspicion is correct.  Kagami holds him close and Aomine’s finger keeps moving in that curve behind his ear.

“I don’t know what’s going on and you don’t have to tell us but you’ve been sad and...I dunno.” Kagami is blushing a bit and he uses his free hand to scrub the nape of his neck.

“Yeah,” Aomine adds. “We got you, Tetsu.”

He feels the warm press of lips on his jaw.  He settles between them, smiling despite himself.  They stay like that until Aomine absconds to the kitchen.

“We’re eating this now,” he says. “I’m starving.”

Kuroko sits up--which is difficult considering Kagami’s hold on him--as he returns with the cake and three forks.

“No plates?” Kagami asks, quirking a brow.

“We’re lucky he brought forks.  I’ve seen how you two eat.”

Aomine grunts in response and places the cake on Kuroko’s lap.  He eases back in next to him and gives him a playful nip.  Kuroko looks at the cake.  It’s round and the frosting is on it in great mounds since Kagami’s cooking prowess doesn’t extend to presentation.  Iced on the top is his name and what he figures are the words “Happy Birthday” since the blue icing is blobby and the words are in English.

“No candles,” Kagami says. “Sorry.”

“I don’t need to wish for anything.”

He turns to kiss him and then Aomine.  He doesn’t mention his parents because those are the kinds of wishes that never come true.  More than that, he has what he wants.  He digs his fork into the cake and puts a small bite in his mouth.  The frosting melts on his tongue and his jaw gets a slight twinge from the sweetness.

“It’s good,” he murmurs. “Thank you, Kagami-kun.”

“I helped,” Aomine says with a pout.

“If you call eating raw batter and frosting ‘helping.’”

Kagami leans across him to kiss the pout from his lips.  Kuroko eats another bite, knowing that the cake is only his for so long.  He figures he’ll eat what he can while they’re distracted.  The cake is delicious and Kuroko keeps feeding himself bites despite his usually meager appetite.  Truthfully, he hasn’t eaten all day and all the sugar can’t be good for that but he doesn’t mind.

“Save some for us,” Aomine complains.

He digs out a substantially large piece with his fork and stuffs it into his mouth.  Kagami grabs an even bigger one, seemingly fitting an almost third of the cake in, making his cheeks bulge out almost comically.  Kuroko laughs softly and scrapes some cake from the plate and into his mouth.  There isn’t much left now that his boyfriends are eating.  He slides his finger through a smear of frosting and sucks on it.  Kagami and Aomine make quick work of the rest of the cake and it makes Kuroko happy he ate his fill.

“Happy birthday, Tetsu,” Aomine says and drops a frosting-smeared kiss on his cheek.

Kagami rubs his hand on Kuroko’s shoulders.  He takes a bit of remaining cake onto his fork and feeds it to him.  Kagami’s tongue swipes out, clearing the tines of frosting.

“This is a good cake,” he says.

“Damn good.” Aomine’s words are garbled as his mouth is still full.  He swallows and adds, “One day you’re gonna make us so fat.”

“You, you lanky shit?” Kagami laughs. “I doubt it.”

“Tetsu maybe.”

Aomina slides the cake plate off of Kuroko’s lap and onto the floor.  He unzips his uniform and rubs at his belly through his undershirt.

“Hmmm…” he hums and cocks his head to the side. “What do you think?”

Kagami purses his lips and prods at Kuroko’s skinny midsection.

“Less underfed than he was,” he says finally.

“Aha!” Aomine cries with great fanfare as if he’s stumbled on some magnificent discovery.

Kuroko rolls his eyes but feels a blush creep up his neck.  Aomine lifts up his shirt and kisses his belly beneath his navel.  Kagami begins kissing his neck at the same time.  A chill works up his spine and Kuroko shivers despite himself.  He watches as his boyfriends’ hands creep up to meet and lace their fingers and he feels at one with the world.  The fears and anxieties of the morning disappear as he focuses on the two pairs of lips lavishing him with attention.

He stores these moments up in case one day that illness comes for him, in case it’s hereditary.  If he can’t get out of bed (so much like those days after everything fell apart in middle school) he can remember these moments.  The three of them together like this.  Kagami’s cooking.  Aomine snooping in Momoi’s phone.  A sloppily decorated cake for his birthday.

“I love you,” he says in a breathy voice. “Both of you.”

Aomine’s teeth scrape at his flesh and he puffs hot hair at the spot right above the waistband of his pants.

“I love you, too, Tetsu.” He squeezes Kagami’s hand and adds, “And you too, Bakagami.”

Kagami is blushing beet red--Kuroko can feel the heat emanating off his face from where it’s buried in the slope of his neck.

“I love you both, too,” he says.

Kuroko closes his eyes and smiles.  His birthday started out so poorly but he thinks that it’ll end pretty well.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at http://vertigoats.tumblr.com


End file.
